Harry Potter Has Lost His Potions Homework
by emptyword
Summary: [2 drabbles] An exercise in exploring different reactions to a similar situation: Harry losing his homework.


Harry Potter Has Lost His Potions Homework  
By EmptyWord

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This wasn't really meant to be a story, so it's kind of...weird. I have two scenes actually. In both, Harry lost his Potions essay, but in different situations, so his reactions are rather different. So,uh, I know this isn't really good, but I'd be glad if you continued reading!

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ is the property of J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Press, Allen & Unwin, Raincoast Books, and others I may have missed. Certainly not mine.

* * *

**First Scene:**

Clothes were scattered all across the room when Ron walked into the boys' dormitory. Papers, books, and quills flew across the room. Ron quickly dove sideways before a bottle of ink could splatter on his old, worn out robes. A head with mussed black hair and piercing green eyes emerged from the mess, the glasses askew. Harry stared at his best friend glumly, though he wasn't really looking at him. In his mind, he imagined the horrible detention he'd have to spend with Professor Snape, Potions Master.

"Harry!" Ron gasped. "What are you doing?" His gaze slowly took in the destruction of the room. It had never been clean before, with five boys living there, but it had at least been reasonably neat and one could always find their textbook or a parchment. Now, however, the whole room had been turned upside down and no one could be expected to find anything in this sea of mess.

"Trying to find my Potions homework," Harry muttered, eyes swiveling around the room to see if there was a place he hadn't checked yet, which, of course, there wasn't.

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "You _lost_ the essay? By golly, Harry!" He sat down abruptly on a nearby bed. "Have you looked in the Common Room?"

Harry's eyes turned to rest on the open door, which led to the Common Room. "Of course," he answered hopelessly, "What am I going to do, Ron? I've checked everywhere!" He had never thought homework would be so important to him. Actually, it still wasn't. More important was staying away from his Potions professor as much as possible.

Ron had no answer, no comfort to give to Harry. They both knew Harry was in for a detention with Professor Snape and there would be no way out.

**

* * *

**

Second Scene:

Quidditch match today. Harry's fingers grew cold at the thought. He loved Quidditch and was thrilled with every moment he had on broomstick, but he couldn't help feeling queasy at the thought of a game against Slytherin with the entire school watching.

He shook his head fiercely, trying to keep his mind clear. As his fingers brushed against a textbook, he looked down at it. Maybe he could pack his backpack for the day to keep from thinking of the Quidditch game today.

Harry began to stuff textbooks, parchments, and quills into his bad. As he picked up the Potions textbook, he tried to find his Potions essay with it. A cold jolt struck him as he realized his essay was nowhere to be found.

Standing up abruptly, Harry cast a quick glance around the dormitory, hoping to locate the stray essay. Not seeing it, he dashed down the stairs to the Common Room. Just as his feet touched the bottom step, the portrait hole swung open, admitting a panting, red-faced Ron.

"Harry!" Ron choked out breathlessly, "Quidditch! They're...waiting...for you!" Having given his message, Ron collapsed on a cushioned chair to recover his breath.

Harry smiled wanly at the funny picture Ron made, sprawled over the chair, face as red as his flaming hair. Ron made a wild gesture towards the portrait hole and Harry quickly climbed out of the Common Room, face set in determination. The Hufflepuffs had better steel themselves for a worthy fight!

A last thought flickered in Harry's mind before he went to face his team. He might have lost his Potions homework, but Professor Snape was not going to have the pleasure of defeating him!

* * *

**A/N:** Nothing noteworthy. Written ages ago, in sixth grade or so.

EmptyWord


End file.
